


你是过去与未来的临界

by AdieuAtha



Category: Asmodeus诡话集
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdieuAtha/pseuds/AdieuAtha
Kudos: 2
Collections: Asmodeus





	你是过去与未来的临界

雪白粉嫩的兔子，小小的，软软的，安安静静地蹲伏在碧绿的草地上，透着一股子无邪。  
狼的眼睛里绿光一闪，舔了舔牙齿，随即一跃而起将小兔子扑倒在地，嘴巴虚虚叼住它的脖颈。锋利的尖牙只要再进一分就能刺破毛皮。  
“你好香。”一个低哑的充满磁性的声音在耳边炸响，引得猎物猛地一颤抖。  
狼伸出舌头不停地舔吻兔子的脖子，将绒毛舔得一缕缕缠在一起。  
男人闭着眼睛咬住身下人的喉结，将一声呻吟扭转为轻声惊叫，“宝贝儿好香……如果就这么一口咬下去，你的味道会永远留在我身体里么?。”  
兔子徒劳地冲狼蹬着小短腿，光滑的白毛随着动作变的乱糟糟的。  
“你……呜……怎么就会乱咬人啊……”  
说话的这人此刻被男人压制在柔软的床上，眼圈红红的，明明是斥责的话语却像是在向爱人撒娇讨饶。  
男人使劲揉了一把他挺翘的屁股：“你不就是喜欢我把你弄疼嘛?”  
“哼，这种事……怎么可能喜欢啊。”全身都软的一塌糊涂，下面发了大水一般，散发着诱人的向导素，嘴里却还下意识地反驳身上的男人。  
一点说服力也无。  
“那你喜欢什么样的?”男人撩开那人的T恤一头钻进去，T恤被撑得发出撕裂声，看着像那人怀孕了似的。男人从颈部一点点向下舔吻，同时放在股肉上的手力度不减，掐得身下的人又哼唧了好几下，“……这么多天不见，想我没有?”  
“……想，想的……啊！你轻点啊……”  
狼将身子逐渐瘫软无力的兔子翻了个面，狼吻摩擦着可怜兔子的小尾巴根。  
“呜!别动……别动那边呀……”  
男人轻笑一声，冷淡的声线笑出暧昧的弧度，迷惑得身下人瞬间脸颊飞红，眼神闪躲。  
“这几天那头杂毛狐狸没再来纠缠你吧？”  
“没有。”  
“唔……他之前那么疯狂地追你，就这么简单地放弃了？”男人扯下他身上最后一块布，将他的双腿向上抬起至折叠，露出水光淋漓的小穴，“乖乖抱住，给你吃好吃的。”  
那人眼底迷蒙一片，被结合热熏得全身泛红，一时间没注意男人最后说了什么，只凭本能用手臂揽住自己的膝弯：“我不记得了……啊!”  
男人的两指没入小穴，刚一进去就在里头抠挖抽插起来，且颇为熟练地直捣那处销魂的软肉。  
“啊……嗯嗯……唔啊……那里……”身下人舒服地只直哼哼，情不自禁地把手松开，要来揽男人的肩，“林薄……”  
这一声呼唤让男人眼底瞬间翻涌起滔天的欲望，结合热的影响两边都是一样的，他清楚地感觉到下半身涨得发疼。  
但现在还不行，得“慢慢”来。  
“谁让你松手了?”林薄将手指拔出，发出“啵”的一声，在黑夜里清晰可闻。  
林薄按着他的腿根往下压，那人的柔韧度极好，屁股高高抬起，一点不适应都没有：“抱紧。”林薄一低头，将舌头刺进了小穴内。  
“啊！”因为惊吓变得分外紧致的小穴瞬间绞紧了林薄的舌尖。  
林薄舔了舔紧闭的穴口，将向导分泌的液体统统舔进嘴里：“放松。”  
“呜呜……不要舔……可以进来的，不要舔，脏啊……”他语无伦次地喊，泪花都飙了出来，脸热得红透。  
林薄余光瞥了一眼身侧的小白兔。  
啧啧，连精神体的毛都炸起来了。  
舌头再次探进深处，在肉穴内壁的包裹下不断进出，终于将小穴口舔弄地松软了一些。  
敏感点被灵活的舌头狠狠地照顾到了，那人喉咙里发出细碎的惊叫声，恍惚间以为自己就要这样被舌奸到高潮。  
“……呜!”  
林薄从他腿间退出来，抬头瞧他。  
他的可怜兮兮的兔子正拿手臂挡着眼睛，明明紧张羞耻到了极点，浑身颤抖，绯红满身却还是任他施为。  
“想跟你玩点没试过的新花样。”林薄舔了舔嘴角，用拇指摩挲着哭泣的人的眼角，声音轻柔低沉，带着与平时不同的温柔，“怎么搞得我在欺负你似的，不许哭!”  
林薄低下头吻住了他的唇。

林薄，隶属001塔的黑暗哨兵，这两个字在舌尖轻轻一吐，便透出腥风血雨的味道。  
他是战场上的传说，S级的任务对于别人来说是生死一线间，对他来讲却是家常便饭，如履平地。  
他几乎不与任何其他哨兵一起行动，在塔内除了他的导师，也没有人敢轻易靠近他。  
独狼。  
这是001塔所有人私下对他的一致评价。  
谁都不知道他的尖牙什么时候会对着自己人。  
强悍，精明，冷静，六亲不认，却从未失控。林薄可以说是史上前所未有的哨兵，强大到让人望而生畏。  
按理说这样的人物本该受到严密的监控，但出乎意料的是，塔却给予了他全面的信任。  
因为一个向导的存在。

林薄细细吻去身下人脸上的泪花，手指揉捏着他胸前两个小红豆，带动新一轮情欲。  
小兔子抽动着鼻头，小脑袋乖巧地抵着相较于自己极为硕大的狼吻，小胸脯颤巍巍地一起一伏。  
“……荷……”林薄轻声唤出他的名字，一手放在他细韧的腰部，一手埋入他的腿间，进行最后一轮扩张，“宝贝儿……”  
结合热即将攀上顶峰，饶是最强悍的哨兵向导组合也要向欲望屈服。  
“啊……啊……林薄，要……给我……”林荷带着哭腔回应他，像小动物低声悲鸣。他勉强抬起上半身，无力的双臂紧紧搂住林薄的脖子，像抱紧了救命稻草，“我要……林薄……”  
月光透过天窗柔和地洒下，照亮了一张与林薄一般无二的面孔。

林荷，B级向导，精神体为孱弱的食草动物兔子。  
与无比强悍的林薄不同，档案记录中林荷的精神力并不强大，甚至按理说以他的精神力水平是不足以与哨兵结合的，只能作为伴侣存在。伴侣在强者如云的001塔基本是没有地位的，只配在最底层打打杂。  
但他是林薄的伴侣。  
这就有着完全不同的意义了。  
所有人都打从心里感谢着林荷的存在，用弗拉梅尔先生的话来说，他就是林薄的底线。

精神图景毫无障碍地融合在一起。  
宁静安详的林子里，光线一束一束穿过叶子之间的缝隙，洒在柔软的草地上。空气中弥漫着草木泥土的馨香。  
狼与兔子一前一后跑过，却不是进行残酷血腥的猎杀。它们追逐嬉戏，相拥着在蓝天下翻滚。  
林薄拉着林荷的手，将它引到自己硬挺紫胀的那一根上，声音低沉，带着实足的压迫力：“小向导，带它进去。”  
林荷愣了愣，触及巨物的瞬间指尖像是被烫到了似的缩了一下，却又在下一秒主动握住了柱身。  
“这么听话。”林薄低笑，“忍不住了？”  
林荷咽了一口口水，眼睛不自在地转向一侧，原本干净的嗓音变得像含了口牛奶似的黏糊，“……你，你一会儿轻一点……”他将巨物对准自己的小穴，扭动着腰含了上去。  
“啊……进去了。”林荷下意识地闭上眼。  
进去得很慢。  
林薄比以往任何一次都要磨人。他对着那个翕张着的小洞轻轻捅进去，只进了一个头，就又抽出来，反反复复捣弄着洞口，搅得汁液四溅，咕叽作响，就是不给人一个痛快。  
“你快进来啊……唔啊……你，你深一点……”林荷被磨得快哭了，他讨好地舔吻林薄的嘴唇、鼻尖、眼睛，随着林薄的动作发出甜腻的呻吟，“全都进来……我要……”  
以往都是林薄主导一切。林薄是那个掌舵人，自己只要随着他的意思在欲海沉浮就好了。而林薄在床上也一贯贯彻他战场上的风格，按着他肏的时候又凶又猛，每次都像狂犬一样弄得他满身青紫痕迹，任他怎么哭叫哀求都不放缓节奏，绑架着他一次又一次攀上欲望的顶峰。  
可这次却一反常态，磨磨蹭蹭地可劲儿撩拨自己。  
“呜呜呜呜……别玩我了。”林荷泪流满面，发红的鼻头轻轻抽动，腰胡乱扭动着往林薄下身凑。  
他看出来了，林薄是故意的，而且不打算就这么轻易放过他。  
“宝贝儿以前总怪我对你太野蛮，现在对你温柔了你又说我玩你，你怎么这么不好伺候啊，啊？”林薄叼住林荷的下唇吮吸，抽插的动作稍微加重了一些。  
但还是不够。  
小穴贪婪地将肉棒往里吸，叫嚣着想要被填满。  
不够，不够啊……最里面，顶不到。  
“求，求求你……”林荷小声哭叫，“插到最里面……你怎么来都好，我都，呜，我都听你的……”  
话还没说完，林荷就感觉埋在他体内的那根东西跳了一下，涨得更粗大了，他仿佛只用穴壁都能感受到上面密布的遒劲青筋血管。  
“……都听我的?”林薄眼睛微微眯起，“这可是你说的……”  
“嗯嗯我说的……”林荷讨好地笑，笑得意乱情迷，眼里满是情欲带来的湿润迷蒙，透着一股痴意，“给我，我好喜欢，好喜欢哥哥的东西……喂饱我……好不好?”  
话才说到一半，身子就被猛地翻了过去。林荷跪趴在床上，不知羞耻地主动将腰深深埋下去，屁股高高撅起来，侧头满脸欲求不满，含怨带怯地看着林薄。  
他的蝴蝶骨很漂亮，腰细细的透着一股韧劲，柔软汗湿的碎发黏在侧脸上。乌黑的发，雪白的床单，嫣红湿润微微开合的唇。  
又纯又欲。  
林薄觉得自己已经忍到了极限了。  
“谁是你哥哥?谁教你这么喊的?”林薄凶狠地掌掴林荷白嫩的屁股，激起一阵肉浪，红色的掌印留在上面，更显色气。  
“嗯……他们……别人都说……哈啊，都说我是你弟弟……”林荷疼得直掉泪，“你要是不喜欢……我就不叫了……别打我，痛……”  
哀求换得巨物猛得一插到底。  
“啊啊啊啊!”林荷全身一紧，漂亮的肌肉群海潮一般涌动，上半身被激得抬了起来，头向上仰起发出一声长长的惊叫。  
林薄按住林荷的脖子将他按趴在床单上，另一只手把住他的腰，开始疯狂地抽插起来，动作剧烈地恨不得把囊袋也捅进去，胯部撞击着林荷白嫩的小屁股，“啪啪啪”的撞击声与淫水的“咕叽”声在空荡荡的房间里回响。  
乳头之前被林薄粗暴地揉搓吮吸过，硬的像两粒小石子，在床单上磨蹭地发疼发痒。嫩茎也已经涨到了极点，可是双手都被拉至头顶固定，他根本没办法抚慰自己，只能靠磨蹭床单带来些许快感。  
他也不去求林薄摸自己，那人从来不摸也不许林荷自己摸。林薄就爱看他被折磨得哭唧唧的样子然后喊着他的名字用后面射出来——这几乎已经是习惯成本能了。  
林荷的脑子被情欲装满了，毫不收敛地跟着林薄动作的节奏一下一下地媚叫呻吟，尾音跟小勾子似的天生带翘，娇娇软软的，勾人得不行。  
“宝贝儿叫床的声音真好听。”林薄抱住林荷的上半身，猛地一扯让他背靠着坐在自己身上。  
这个姿势让他的宝贝吞他吞得更深：“再叫得大声一点。”  
怀里的人在坐下的一瞬间突然抽搐了一下，喉咙深处发出细小的一声尖叫。  
“这么快就射了?”林薄往他下身一摸，摸了一手白腻，指尖搓了搓，把它涂在了林荷的脸上，“宝贝儿的身子真是越来越敏感了。”  
猝不及防之下被顶到极深的地方，林荷此时被炸雷一般的快感震得六魂无主，完全听不进他说了什么。他无力地靠在林薄身上，随着他上下颠动，两眼失神，红艳艳的舌尖无意识地吐出。  
林薄用手指拨开两瓣红唇，在林荷嘴里肆意搅动模仿抽插的动作，就好像林荷的上下两处都挨着操。  
无休无止的操弄很快把不应期里的人扯回了欲海中，林荷的嘴被迫打开，来不及吞咽的口水流下了脖子，喉咙里发出含混的呜呜声。  
他用舌头推开林薄的手指，发出的声音像猫叫一样轻，断断续续的：“……你轻一点……太快了……呜啊，我难受……”  
林薄不耐地挑了挑眉。  
就不该让他这么快泄出来，一舒服完就要撒娇喊累了。

但撒娇耍赖在林薄这里是无效的，该怎么肏就怎么肏。  
林荷被林薄抱着肏站着肏躺着肏坐着肏，不知换了多少姿势，从床上做到桌上，又被抱着颠弄到了浴室，在浴缸里洗着澡又来了一发。  
在浴室里被肏昏了过去，再醒来时林荷发现那作孽的肉棒还跳动在自己身体深处，肉穴已经被抽插得红肿熟烂，透明黏腻的结合液与乳白的精液随着肉棒的动作流出来，腿间一塌糊涂。  
他全身都是林薄揉捏啃咬的痕迹，乳头四周满是牙印，碰一碰都疼。小尖肿大了一倍，看着倒像是熟妇的奶头。腿间秀气的嫩茎已经吐不出东西了，萎靡地垂着头，随着颠弄轻轻晃荡。  
林荷感觉自己就像个破布娃娃，快被彻底搞坏了。  
以前从没有弄得这么狠的。  
他已经呻吟不出声了，喉咙哑的厉害，四肢无力地瘫软下去，眼泪不要钱似的拼命涌出来。  
林薄的动作慢了一些。  
“怎么哭了？宝贝儿……别哭啊，哪里难受么？”林薄轻柔地吻着他的唇。  
温柔的话语，漫不经心的语调。  
“……我，我……”林荷崩溃了，张开嘴，却蹦不出几个字，不停地打着哭嗝，“错……我……错了……饶了……吧……”  
林薄亲了亲他的眼皮:“哪儿错了？”  
“……”林荷稳了好一会儿气息，才努力开口，“安德烈……”  
林薄动作又放慢了一点。  
“我……故意……让你看，看到……他……送我……”  
林薄用力对着林荷的敏感点一顶:“为什么?”  
“呜……”  
“说呀宝贝儿。”  
“……因，因为……想看……薄……吃醋……”他将头埋进林薄的胸膛，“因为……喜欢呀……”  
林薄呼吸一窒。  
啊……真是太犯规了。  
“……那我得恭喜你。”计划完全成功了呢。  
虽然他早就看穿了这把戏，但他的本能告诉他，所有故意靠近林荷的人都是他的敌人。  
林荷还来不及反应林薄的话，就被一记深顶顶碎了所有思绪:“啊!……”  
最后射进去的时候，林薄将怀里发抖的小兔子紧紧抱住:“我也喜欢。跟你一样喜欢。”

阳光透过窗子照进室内，空中轻盈飞舞的尘埃仿佛游空的精灵，一切都静悄悄的，让人不愿意打破这份平静。  
房间正中央的床上凌乱一片，床单上满是各种液体的干涸痕迹，被子缠绕着一个光裸的男人。  
男人肤色白皙，胸口横亘着一道狰狞的伤疤，全身各处也都有战斗留下的创口疤痕，可眉目却又是极其温柔的。  
“唔……嗯……”  
“醒了?”  
“嗯……你怎么不喊我……啊!疼……”  
“今天没你什么事，你好好休息，我出去就行。”  
“嗯，好呀。”  
二十分钟后。  
男人在镜子前穿戴完毕，对着镜里的自己笑道：“宝贝儿，要不要小狼进去陪你?”  
“嗯……不要，上次他舔了我满身口水……”嗔怪的声音带着撒娇的软糯，让人恨不得可劲儿疼他。  
男人眼神发暗：“别惹火。”

从始至终，房内只有一个人。

end

“爸爸!妈妈!”林荷抱着兔子玩偶，惶恐地抬头看着争相往外跑的男人女人，“你们要去哪里?”  
男人一摔门就跑了出去，巨大的声音震得林荷浑身一颤。  
“妈妈，妈妈……”他跑过去拉女人的衣角 ，却被一手甩开。  
“妈妈……”视线里，女人回头飞快地瞥了他一眼，目光如蜻蜓点水一般落在他头上。  
下一秒她也消失在了门外。  
房间里只剩下林荷一个人。  
林荷愣愣地站在原地，泪水重重地坠落地面。  
你看看我，你们看看我啊……  
你们看不见我吗?  
我在这里……带我走啊……  
世界地动山摇，林荷跌坐在地上，天花板上的墙皮簌簌落下，搁在桌边的水杯坠落在地碎成了玻璃渣。  
巨大的枪响声，警笛声，呼喊声……  
爸爸妈妈求你们了别丢下我……我好怕!  
林荷抹了一把眼泪，从地上爬起来，怀里还抱着那只脏兮兮的玩偶兔子，迈着小腿跑向门外。  
一只手忽然握住了他的肩膀。  
林荷差点脚下不稳往后倒过去，他回过头，惊讶地瞪大了眼睛:“是你?”  
“别出去，出去就是死。”  
“你怎么知道?爸爸妈妈都出去了……我要去找他们!我要跟爸爸妈妈待在一起……”  
“别傻了，他们已经不要你了……不对，是从来没有想过要你。”  
“你骗人!”林荷重重地推他，眼前的人却纹丝不动，“我不要听你讲话!你走开!”  
“他们不一直都是这样么？你知道的吧，你是他们的第不知多少个孩子，你就不好奇你的哥哥姐姐们都去哪了？”  
“我不听!”林荷尖叫起来，“我要去找爸爸妈妈了，你放开我!”  
林荷被他从背后死死抱住，那个声音就响在他的耳畔:“你们都是不合格的产品，不过，你是其中最次的，连精神力都微乎其微。你从一出生就注定没有值得他们关注的资本。就连那些远远比你优秀的孩子都被他们抛弃了，你又算什么?”  
“你骗人!”林荷用尽全身力气挣扎，可那人的怀抱仿佛是个铁笼，他一点反抗余地都没有。  
“外面有人要来抓他们，他们带走了机器设备，带走了实验数据，花了半个月的时间计划撤离，你却不在他们的计划里。”  
“他们流亡了多少个城市?为了实验生产过多少个孩子?那些孩子最后都去哪了?……你不是想不到，只是不愿意想，笨蛋。”  
“他们想要造出世界上最强悍的人种，拥有极致的精神力和稳定性，比黑暗哨兵还要完美……多么美的构想，可你们都只是造路时被碾过去的碎石子，不管结果怎样，你们都看不到那最后的结果了……可怜的小白鼠们啊。”  
那声音慢慢低沉下去，最后又讥诮地扬起了声调，仿佛在笑一出荒唐滑稽的人间喜剧。  
可怜啊，明明是小白鼠却还妄想着作为人才配拥有的怜惜。  
林荷的挣扎弱了下去，身子颤抖，嘴巴微微张着，却说不出一句话。  
那声音停顿了一会儿，似在给林荷一段时间消化。  
“我在你爸妈的行李里安装了炸弹，距离预定爆炸时间还有……唔，15秒。”  
林荷的呼吸猝然一窒，随即剧烈挣扎起来：“……什么，你!”  
“如果他们愿意带你走，我是不会让炸弹引爆的……可惜。”  
“我是不会让你受伤的。”  
林荷哭喊道：“你怎么能这样?!”  
时间一分一分流逝，他什么都阻止不了。  
不，不，……不!  
林荷眼泪一滴一滴地落下，从胸腔深处发出长长的悲鸣。  
3，2，1……  
震耳欲聋的爆炸声，准时准点从远方传来。  
林荷反应过来的时候，他的耳朵已经被人捂得严实。那爆炸声显得那么遥远，空洞洞的，仿佛存在于另外一个世界。  
唯一能真实感觉到的，只有自己与那人的心跳与呼吸。  
林荷瞪大了眼睛，却感觉什么也看不见。  
男人，女人，那些生活的片段，都像碎纸片一样在脑海里随风呼啸，狂卷而去。  
一瞬间，就什么都没有了。  
不知过了多久，待一切慢慢平复，那人放下了捂住他耳朵的手。  
“……你杀了我的爸爸妈妈。”林荷听到自己干涩的声音从很近的地方传来。  
“是他们自作孽不可活。”  
“可是……”林荷低下头。  
那人松开怀抱，从背后绕到他身前，捧住他的脸。  
林荷脸上表情呆呆愣愣的，可奇异的是，既不悲伤，也无仇恨，眉眼放松，看着反倒有一种终于解脱了的平静。  
仿佛刚才哭闹着要爸爸妈妈的孩子并不存在。  
有什么东西在不知不觉间已经变了。  
房间消失了，嘈杂的声音也消失了，世界满是一片刺眼的白，只剩他们两个和旁边一扇突兀的大门。  
可他们都没有感觉到怪异。

从第一次见到那个人以来，他们的交流就是神秘的。没有人听得到他们说话，也没有人能看到那个人。  
林荷曾经怀疑他是鬼怪。  
可现在，他都不确定自己是人是鬼了。  
爸妈已经死了，这个人是自己唯一的亲人了，是人是鬼又怎样呢，只要他们还能并肩就好。  
那人将他们额头相抵，林荷听到他轻声开口：“他们不要你没关系，你还有我……我也还有你……以后你跟着我，我带你走……我们还有很长一段路。”  
林荷吸了吸鼻子：“……你到底是谁?”  
那声音带笑，却与之前冰冷嘲讽的笑不同，透着一丝亲昵与温暖：“你说我是谁?”  
那人往后退了半步，让林荷看清自己。  
那是一个身量与他相近的男孩子，原本永远一团模糊的面孔，忽然像雾气消散了的湖面似的，露出了真容。  
他看到了一个镜像的自己。  
却更坚锐，更狂傲，幼童的外表也掩盖不了那出众的气质，就像一柄无坚不摧的黑矛，生来就带着杀伐之意。  
“宝贝儿，现在愿意跟我一起去看看外面的阳光么?”  
林荷看到他向他伸出了一只手。  
无法拒绝。  
他牵住了他的手。  
他们一起推开门。

门外天色灰暗如铁，漫天的尘土窒息人的口鼻，刺鼻的化学制品味弥漫了整个世界。  
到处都是断壁残垣，冲天烈焰，奔跑哭嚎的人们……

end

“0683号，是吧?”  
“……”  
“呃，你叫什么名字?”  
“林薄。”  
“林……嗯，那个薄是……”  
“命比纸薄的薄。”  
“……”  
“薄荷的薄，懂了?”  
“……啊。”  
当时那个少年仿佛打量猎物的眼神，至今都让后勤官希维尔背后生寒。  
那是巴洛特港沦陷的第58天，001塔的精锐已全部撤离，后续搜救行动也已宣告尾声，谁也没想到，这个自己从废墟里爬出来，挣扎步行了30公里跟上部队，在塔的记录里连名字都没有的少年，会踏过所有人站在哨兵的顶峰。  
可以的话，希维尔也不想再次见到那个少年，可是任务紧急，路德威登的秘密禁药实验制造出了一大批改造人，如果现在不及时动手消灭，改造人和禁药将彻底颠覆这个世界!  
这已经不仅仅是001塔的任务，所有塔都会派出最精锐的哨兵与向导参与行动，无数的物资与高精尖设备也将运达这里。  
手头的事忙得他焦头烂额，但现在首要的事情是找到那个已经从少年成长为男人的顶级哨兵，把绝密任务文件转交给他。  
林薄一直住在塔配给的公寓里，找到他并不难。但所有人里除了他的导师弗拉梅尔，也只有希维尔后勤官有可能见得到他一面，别的人连他的门都碰不着——精神力的屏障能把人直接撞飞出去。  
但希维尔并不把这当做一种殊荣。  
爱谁谁，反正他不想看到那个人。  
可问题是弗拉梅尔那家伙已经领了先遣任务，一个半小时前就动身去了路德威登，因此只有他能走这一趟。  
希维尔没有见到林薄。  
“是很紧急的任务么，他很快就回来，你先把资料给我吧。”那个与林薄肖似的青年给他开了门，客客气气地请他进去。  
希维尔在门外踌躇许久，还是拒绝了。  
哨兵和向导的信息素味飘满了整个楼道，而哨兵是个五感极度敏感且占有欲极强的物种，他自从靠近了这扇门就一直尽力控制自己的信息素释放。  
他可不想让自己的气味成为介入这片空气的第三者，那样招致的后果没人能想象。  
“请尽快把文件交给他，这次行动十分紧急。”  
青年用那张他看了百次千次的冷脸笑得热诚：“嗯，他知道轻重，一定不会让你们失望的。”  
希维尔嘴角扯了扯。  
如果说每个临渊而生的人都需要一条牵绊他的绳索，那眼前这个青年就是林薄的绳索吧。  
这大概便是弗拉梅尔在塔前会议中一力担保林薄的原因吧。  
不过，和自己兄弟结合……啧……无论如何，以希维尔保守的观念都无法十分认同呢。  
希维尔对林荷低头致意后就转身快步离开了他们的公寓。  
而在他不知道的背后，那扇门关闭后不久再次开启，从里面走出一个气质冷厉的男人。  
男人一身黑色作战装备，那是塔特别为他设计的，外观上非常轻便简洁，但里面蕴含的科技常人根本无可想象。  
他的腰间固定着一把漆黑的军刀。男人的手随意地搭在刀镡上，四指轻轻敲击。眼睛盯着希维尔离开的方向，露出讽刺的笑。  
“为什么不出来见希维尔？你明明不排斥他。”  
“呵……你没瞧见他那副没见到我就送了一口气的样子么？”  
“哈哈哈哈还不是因为你们第一次见面你就凶他。”  
希维尔不喜欢自己，林薄一直都知道。  
可是，塔前会议里那个男人即使对他打心眼里畏惧与不喜，还是投了他通过票。

关乎他去留的会议，唯二的两票。

end


End file.
